Quidditch and Stolen Glances
by the sailor's wife
Summary: "Your whatever-it-is – whatever you and Fred have, it's perfect."  Snapshots from a sometimes-kind-of-love story. 5 Fred/Angelina drabbles, written for HedwigBlack's Romantic Drabbles challenge. FINISHED
1. Opportunity

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Written for HedwigBlack's Romantic Drabbles Challenge on HPFC. 5 Fred/Angelina drabbles, 5 prompts. I've never written Fred/Angelina before but I like it :) please review & let me know what you think!

**-x-**

_opportunity_

Angelina stays late after practice to do an equipment check – she doesn't want to be Oliver Wood, but the first game is two days away and she doesn't want anything to go wrong that doesn't have to. She checks the brooms for splinters and is about to start casting protective charms when Fred comes out of the locker room.

"Are you sure you're not related to Oliver?" he asks, jokingly. "You have that same fanatic gleam in your eye."

"Shut up and help me," she tells him. With a laugh, he puts his hands up in surrender and joins her.

After they've charmed the brooms to within an inch of their life, Angelina opens the closet – only to be knocked to the ground as a Bludger barrels out. "Fred!" she growls – only the twins would have left the Bludgers loose. She hops to her feet and glares at him.

He's already caught the thing and he grins. "Musta been George." She stays put, hands on her hips, as he saunters towards the closet.

"A reward for your savior?" he asks lightly.

Despite herself, she gives in. "Just take your opportunity," she starts to say, but he's already kissing her.

**-x-**


	2. Dance

okay, here's the second one! Angelina-centric like the first one - actually, they all are :P anyway, here you go!

**Disclaimer: characters, proper nouns, &c? not mine.**

**-x-**

_dance_.

Last December they were full of excitement, getting ready for the Yule Ball, but this year they're humming with anger. Angelina divides her time between training her new Beaters, studying for N.E.W.T.s, practicing for the D.A. and fuming about Umbridge.

Alicia tells her she's lucky. "I have to do everything you do _and_ deal with Lee. Boyfriends are too much trouble."

Angelina laughs. "Like I would know."

"That's just it! Whatever you and Fred have, it's perfect. You know, not actually dating. All the pros and none of the cons."

Angelina snorts and gives her friend a shove. "That's what you think."

She usually doesn't mind their whatever-it-is: Quidditch practices and kisses at parties and stolen glances and – the Yule Ball.

It's been exactly a year since he asked her, she realizes one night. She's alone in the common room, writing a Charms essay. She turned on the radio to break the silence, but now she can't focus; it keeps playing songs she and Fred danced to.

She hears footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey, Angelina," he says, and she knows it's Fred before she even looks up. He smiles at her. "Want to dance?"

**-x-**

opinions? comments? recipes you're dying to share? leave a review!


	3. Glass

Part 3 of 5 Fred/Angelina drabbles. for HedwigBlack's Romantic Drabbles Challenge at forums . ff . net /topic/44309/57603005/4/#60042641

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.**

-**x**-

_glass_.

Five weeks after graduation, Angelina goes to Diagon Alley for the first time that summer. She's been avoiding it. Today is different: she just got rejected from the Arrows and desperately needs one of Florean's sundaes.

Before she can make it to Florean's, she's stopped in her tracks by _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_. They _would_, she thinks.

She hasn't seen Fred since he and George left so spectacularly last spring. They wrote a few letters, but neither of them are particularly good at corresponding; it's been weeks since the last letter.

Angelina wanders up towards the store windows. She glances at the products on display – and sees Fred behind the glass, showing off some sparkly whatsit.

She laughs. She has missed him.

He turns, like he knows she's there, and waves at her. "Come in!" he yells.

"I can't hear you!" she teases, and goes in anyway.

He's standing there surrounded by admiring ten-year-olds with that dumb grin on his face that she loved so much – how did she forget that grin?

"I've been wondering when you'd show," he tells her playfully. "Can't live without me, can you?"

"No," she says. This time _she_ kisses him.

**-x-**


	4. Sarcasm

as always, for HedwigBlacks' HPFC Romantic Drabbles challenge. Part 4 of 5. thanks to the anon and Nicole for reviewing! I appreciate it :3

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it, I don't own it.**

-**x**-

_sarcasm_

"Congratulations, Annie!" Fred whoops and before she knows it, he's conjured up champagne flutes and is running to get a bottle.

Angelina's still standing in his doorway, grinning like a maniac. She steps into the apartment as Fred rushes back from the kitchen with a bottle in his hands. He gives Angelina a kiss and pops the cork.

"Wait–" she cries, but it's too late – the champagne's already burst, soaking the both. She laughs, pushing her dripping hair out of her eyes. Fred, to his credit, looks a little chagrined.

He opens his mouth to apologize but she cuts him off. "That's it?" she asks, fighting back giggles.

Fred looks so confused that she takes pity on him. "Just regular bubbly champagne? No – I don't know – doves bursting out of the bottle? I thought you were a wizard."

"Hey now," he says. "Sarcasm is my job." He tries to sound firm but she can hear the laughter in his voice. She grins cheekily.

He pours what's left of the champagne, and they raise their glasses. "To the Tornadoes' newest Chaser," Fred toasts.

Angelina thinks she's never been happier.

**-x-**


	5. Cold

sorry for the delay! here's the last one in this series. I have one extra that wasn't for a prompt and is slightly longer than a drabble that I'll be putting up separately - an outtake, if you will? thanks to those of you that have read/reviewed so far! hope you enjoy this.

**-x-**

_cold_

It's September, more than a month after Bill's wedding, and the evening is sweet and warm. The two of them are sitting by a brook behind the Burrow. They've finished one bottle of wine, and there's another cooling in the stream. Not that they'll drink it now, she thinks.

"I have to," he repeats. "They shut down the shop, they're coming after us hard. My whole family."

She draws her legs to her chest, curling up into herself. "You never _have_ to do anything," she says, but she knows it's childish.

Fred gives her a heartbroken look and puts his arms around her.

"No, I shouldn't have said that," she tells him before he can speak. "I understand. But –" her voice breaks. "You can't take me with you, can you?"

"You've got your life, Annie," he whispers. "The Tornadoes, _your_ family, everything. You can't leave all of that."

She knows. They sit in silence for a moment and she shivers despite the heat.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too," she replies.

_That's the problem._

**-fin-**


End file.
